Love Conquers All
by midnight87
Summary: Ok? Why did she keep saying that word? Ok. That had to be the worst word he head ever heard. Ok. It was so annoying, the way it just came out, suppose to make everything better. Ok. Nothing was better. Nothing was going to get better. Nothing was ok.


_10 years ago_

Kagome sat on Inutashio's lap, crying her eyes out.

"Calm down Kagome. Things will be all right. Trust me." But his words didn't calm the crying six-year-old. But he didn't really expect them to. Her father, the only parent she had left, had after all, died.

"Calm down." He said again, rubbing the girl's back with his big, warm hand. But Kagome still cried. Inutashio looked down at the girl, sadly.

"Inuyasha. Sesshomaru." Inutashio called, wanting his sons to come.

A seven-year-old Inuyasha walked into his fathers' bedroom, followed by a ten-year-old Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked nervously at the crying girl on his father's lap, and at Sesshomaru, wondering what was going on.

"Yes father?" Sesshomaru asked, catching his half-brothers' curious gaze.

"This is Princess Kagome Higurashi of the East. Her father just died."

Inuyasha winced as he heard Kagome start to cry harder at the mention of her dead father. Inuyasha looked at her, sadness flowing through his amber eyes.

"She'll be staying with us now."

"Yes father." Sesshomaru said.

"Kagome." Inutashio said in a softer tone. When Kagome didn't lift her head Inutashio used his left hand to push-up her small chin. "Kagome." He said in a soft tone, making his face as soft as he could.

Kagome rubbed her eyes, though tears still pouring down her lovely cheeks.

"These are my sons." He said, turning the six-year-old girls' attention to his two sons. "Sesshomaru is my eldest. And Inuyasha is my youngest."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha gave the girl a weak smile, and watched as she watched them through tear-filled eyes. Kagome burst out into tears again.

Inutashio sighed and rubbed the girls' back again. She was going to wear herself out by sunset at this rate.

Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a nervous glance before walking cautiously toward Kagome and his father. Inutashio stopped rubbing Kagome's back and looked at Inuyasha intently, wondering what his son was going to do.

As soon as Inuyasha was a few inches away from Kagome and his father Inuyasha outstretched a hand and gently started rubbing Kagome's back. Kagome lifted her head and looked over at Inuyasha.

"Hi there." He said in a cute little seven-year-old voice. Kagome gave him a quick look before crying again.

"Don't cry." Inuyasha said, soothingly. "I hate it when girls cry."

But Kagome kept crying. Inuyasha, not knowing what to do, grabbed the girl around her waist and pulled her towards him before she or his father had time to react, and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

Kagome squeaked in surprise but didn't fight to get out of Inuyasha's arms, she just stood staring into his amber eyes.

"Everything will be ok. I promise." Kagome closed her eyes, and leaned her exhausted form against Inuyasha's strong one.

Maybe it was the look in his eyes when he said it, or maybe it was the way he sounded so sure, or maybe she was just too exhausted to think, but either way, she believed him.

_9 years ago_

Kagome wondered down the halls of the castle, early in the morning, looking for Inuyasha to come and find her. Even after her being in the castle for a year she got lost, and now, she just wanted to be back in her bed.

She was walking through parts of the castle that she had never seen before, and never wanted to see again. The halls were dark; the floor was covered in dirt, and on the walls hung giant weapons, covered in blood.

Kagome felt tears sting her eyes when saw that the hall way ended. She sat down against the wall and started to cry. She brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, and leaned her forehead against them.

"Kagome!" Kagome looked up as she heard Inuyasha's voice.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned, wiping away her tears, standing up.

"Kagome where are you?" he yelled again.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

She waited for what seemed like hours. Inuyasha didn't say anything back, and Kagome started to worry that maybe he didn't hear her and had left. Kagome felt the tears run down her face again as she sat back down and cried.

"What are you crying about now?"

Kagome's head shot up and she saw an eight-year-old Inuyasha. He was tapping his foot impatiently against the stone floor, arms crossed, looking as if he had just been awoken.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, standing up. "You found me!"

"Where have you been?" Inuyasha asked, startling Kagome. But before she could answer he continued on, "Me, Dad, and Sesshomaru have been looking all over for you."

"I got lost." Kagome said, looking down at her feet.

"Well why were you crying?" Inuyasha asked, still frustrated.

"I was scared." Kagome said in a soft tone, making it hard to hear, though Inuyasha did.

"You were scared? God Kagome, you're seven! What's to be scared of?"

"All the stuff on the walls. And I was lost. And I had been walking all morning. And you might not have ever found me!" Kagome cried out.

"God Kagome. You're seven so stop act like you're three."

"I don't act like I'm three!" Kagome said, her eyes narrowing and her cheeks puffing out like they usually did when she got mad.

"You act as if you're a big baby. Grow up Kagome. Nothing's on the wall but a couple of weapons. Stop being such a baby."

Kagome huffed, and stormed off past Inuyasha. "If I'm such a baby then you can find someone more grown-up to play with." She said, storming down the hall the way he just came.

"Aw…Kagome. Don't be like that." Inuyasha said, raising his hands in the air.

Kagome just kept walking though.

"Kagome. I didn't mean it like that. Honest."

Inuyasha started waking after her, trying to catch up. "

Come on Kagome. I was just kidding."

_8 years ago_

Kagome sighed, rubbing her tired eyes.

She had spent the entire day with Inuyasha, playing. And now, she wanted nothing more than to just lay her head on her soft pillow and rest her burning eyes. Kagome sighed, changed into a pink nightgown, and climbed into the bed.

Kagome closed her eyes and waited for sleep to overcome her. But as soon as she closed her eyes her door opened.

Kagome turned on her side so that her back was facing the door, trying to get back to sleep, but someone sat at the end of her bed.

"Kagome?"

Kagome sighed, recognizing that her intruder, the person keeping her from her sleep, was none other then Inuyasha.

"Kagome are you a sleep?"

Kagome rolled here eyes. Inuyasha could tell if she was a sleep or not, he just wanted to annoy her.

"Yes Inuyasha. I'm asleep. Go away."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and watched as Kagome sat up.

"Tired?" Inuyasha asked, amused.

"Yes Inuyasha. I really am. So what do you want?"

"Come on." He said, getting up off her bed.

"Come on? You want me to get out of my bed? Now? Are you crazy? Can't it wait till morning?" Kagome asked, lying back down onto her bed.

"Yes come on. Get out of your bed. No I'm not crazy. And no, it can't wait till morning."

"Are you just saying that so I'll get up?" Kagome asked, trying to block out Inuyasha's voice.

"No. Now get up!" he urged.

Kagome sighed, sat up, and threw the blankets off the side of the bed. She got up, and walked over to Inuyasha, poking him in his chest.

"This better be good. Because if not I'm going to kill you."

"Good luck with that." Inuyasha said, grabbing Kagome's hand, dragging her out of the room.

"I'll probably put poison in your soup."

"I'd be able to smell it." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Oh, right. So…oh I know. I'll stab you."

"I'd move out of your way."

"Oh, right. So…oh wait I got it. I'll push you off a cliff."

"I'd jump back up."

"Oh…well then I'll drown you."

"I'd swim."

"Oh…well…you know it's hard to come up with ways to kill you."

Inuyasha smiled, looking at Kagome to see her half irritated half interested face.

"Where did you say we were going again?" Kagome asked.

"I didn't."

"Oh. Well, since you dragged me out of bed in the middle of the night do you think it's possible to tell me?"

"Oh yes. It's very possible."

"…"

"…"

"Well are you going to tell me?"

"No." Inuyasha laughing. "Did you really expect me to?"

Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes. "A girl can dream."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Well be quiet. You'll scare them if you're not."

"Scare what?" Kagome asked, worried.

"Just relax. I'm doing this because I'll know you'll like it. So just shut it."

Kagome rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut. Kagome looked around for the first time and realized that they were outside.

"Inuyasha you know you're dad doesn't like me being outside in the dark." Kagome said, fearing that they'd get caught.

"You're not allowed outside in the dark by yourself. I'm here. And besides, you'll love what I'm about to show you. So even if we do get in trouble it'll all be worth it."

"Says you." Kagome said under her breath but Inuyasha ignored her.

They walked through the forest silently, Kagome staying as close to Inuyasha as humanly possible, not wanting to get separated, even though he was still holding her hand.

"Your welcome." Inuyasha finally said, pushing down a tree branch revealing a sight so beautiful.

Kagome gasped as she saw thousands of fireflies illuminating a small pond, trees, and flowers. Inuyasha smiled over at Kagome, pleased at the shocked look on her face.

"Inuyasha…it's so beautiful."

"Worth getting out of bed? Worth getting in trouble?"

"Defiantly." Kagome said, throwing her arms around him. Inuyasha's face turned a light pink but he quickly shook it off and hugged her back.

_7 years ago_

Kagome sat silently in the dining hall, as King Inutashio talked to King Koga of the South.

Koga was only about twenty, him having just started his reign as King, and was a wolf demon. Sesshomaru sat at his father's left side, Inuyasha on his father's right, and Kagome sitting beside Inuyasha. Myoga, Inutashio's main advisor sat beside Sesshomaru.

Kagome kept her gaze down at her food, trying her hardest not to do anything wrong.

Koga raised his glass to his lips, taking his eyes of Inutashio and looked to his left to see the girl. He hadn't been introduced to her, Inutashio and him being to busy talking.

"Girl. What is your name?" Koga asked.

Kagome raised her head towards him, shocked, before looking back down at her hands. "Kagome." She said in a squeaky voice.

"Kagome? What a lovely name. Tell me. How old are you?"

"Nine." Kagome said, softly.

"Really. Almost thirteen?" Koga asked, though more thinking it to himself.

"Yes, I suppose." Kagome said, gaining enough courage to look up at him. "If you don't mind my asking, why do you care so much about my age?"

Who knew that such an innocent question coming from such an innocent girl could cause such a response?

Inutashio, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha started growling, warningly at Koga, causing Kagome to look at them con-fused. Koga on the other hand looked as if he didn't care that three dog demons were growling at him.

"Inutashio, I suppose you know what I'm thinking." Koga said, taking another drink of wine.

"Koga we are here to discuss our lands, not marriages, especially not the marriage of Kagome."

Kagome looked at Inutashio, shocked, before looking at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They all ignored her though, still glaring at Koga.

Koga glared over at Inutashio, his eyes holding fire. "Inutashio, I'm hurt. Who better than I to take Kagome as a wife?"

"A rat would be better then you." Inuyasha hissed, glaring at Koga.

Koga returned Inuyasha's glare. "Watch it boy. You don't know who you're dealing with."

"Watch how you talk to my son Koga." Inutashio said, glaring.

"He should learn to keep his mouth closed." Koga said indignantly.

"And you should learn to do the same." Sesshomaru said coldly, glaring.

Everyone was glaring at everyone expect Kagome. "Um…I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" Kagome asked.

Everyone started glaring and saying mean things after she spoke. Did she cause all this?

"No, Kagome darling." Koga said, looking over at Kagome with a brilliant smile. The dog demons growled again, though Koga ignored it.

He took Kagome's hand and with his own and started, "Kagome, When you're thirteen-"But Inuyasha yanked Kagome's hand out of Koga's grasp and pushed Kagome behind him, so he was standing between Kagome and Koga.

"Leave Kagome alone." Inuyasha said, narrowing his eyes, his voice cold and dangerous.

Koga sat up straighter, got up, and towered over Inuyasha. "What did you say?"

"I said leave Kagome alone."

"Or what? You going to bark at me?"

Inuyasha growled and before he could stop himself he kicked Koga, hard, in his shin. "Ow!"

Inuyasha, ignoring Koga, who was holding his shin, turned around to look at Kagome. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kagome said, walking around Inuyasha so he could see that she wasn't hurt.

Koga, who had his back turned, whipped back around, swinging his large fist, thinking that Inuyasha was standing behind him, not Kagome, but by the time he realized that it was Kagome he couldn't stop.

Kagome squeaked and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the impact that never came.

When Kagome finally opened her eyes she saw Sesshomaru holding Koga's fist, Inutashio at Koga's other side, stopping the other arm, and Inuyasha standing between her and Koga.

"Leave my kingdom now if you ever want to see your home again." Inutashio said, growling.

He and Sesshomaru removed their holds on Koga and watched as Koga walked toward the door then stopped. "As much as I detest you, you don't have to worry about the South attacking you. I'd never put Kagome in harm." Then he was gone.

"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha asked again as his brother and father went over to Myoga to discuss everything.

"Inuyasha…you would have gotten hit. If your dad and brother hadn't stopped Koga then you would have gotten hit."

Inuyasha looked at her, shrugged, and repeated, "Are you ok?"

"You could have gotten hurt."

"Better me then you. I'd be ok. You probably would have to be in hospital wing for a while."

"But…"

"Kagome listen to me. It was nothing. I'm ok. And I would do it again, to make sure you're unharmed. Now, please tell me. Are you ok?"

Kagome smiled her eyes filling with tears. "I'm ok." She said, smiling lovingly at Inuyasha.

_6 years ago_

Kagome sighed as she got up off the ground, dusting dirt off her dress.

So much for just a little nap in the sun. It was dark out now, and she was in the forest.

At first she was hiding from Inuyasha, her body guard, having been tired of being followed. There was an emergency meeting with the South and the North about the East.

Since her father passed away a new man, Naraku, had taken control of the East. He was a horrible man; he ran out all of the villagers and replaced them with evil, strong, demons. The villagers all found homes in the North, South, and West, but Naraku was the problem.

Meaning that Koga was coming, and would have to stay for a while. And if that wasn't bad enough, now that Koga was back, Kagome had to be around Inuyasha every second of every day so Koga didn't try anything.

It didn't matter how much she protested, she had a full time bodyguard. She was ten-years-old, she could take care of herself, but still Inutashio insisted that Inuyasha stick with her.

But Kagome had had it, and wanting some freedom, if only for a couple of minutes, she ditched Inuyasha in the kitchens. Then she ran all around the castle and dashed into the forest so that her scent would be everywhere and it would be hard for him to find her, giving her plenty of time to enjoy being alone.

She had found a small clearing in the forest where the sun was shining down on the green grass and everything was peaceful. She laid down, and enjoyed the moment. Then decided that she'd take a little nap and then go back to the castle.

But now…she couldn't tell where she was or how to get back.

"I wonder if they're looking for me." Kagome said quietly to her self. "Inuyasha?" she called out into the dark, hoping beyond all hope that he would appear. "Inutashio? Sesshomaru? Anybody?"

When she heard nothing she sighed and started walking. She didn't know where she was going but she knew that she had to move.

Kagome walked around on the dirt paths in the dark, trying to come across something that she would recognize. After about a half hour of scrambling around in the darkness, panic arose in her, filling her with fear.

Surely someone had to be looking for her. They had to be. And in a matter of moments she would be found. Surely.

But Kagome didn't see or hear anybody. She was just right outside the castle in the forest, how had someone not have found her yet?

Maybe they weren't looking for her. Maybe they were glad that she was gone. Kagome shook her head, clearing away all the thoughts.

Finally, not being able to take the consent fear of never being found Kagome took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs.

She heard a few things rattle in the bushes, causing her to whirl around, but that was it, nothing else could be heard. But they had to have heard her. They where dog demons that never let her get away with saying something under breath, even when she was all the way across the room. So why hadn't they come to find her.

Kagome whirled around, hearing something in the bushes, then decided to keep moving. If she didn't attract the dog demons she probably attracted other types of demons, demons who would love to eat her.

As soon as she was far enough away from the bushes she stopped and looked around. More trees and more darkness. What time was it? How long had she been asleep? Was she ever going to get back to the Castle? And if she did, would she be alive or someone carrying her dead body?

Kagome shook her head, trying to calm her racing heart.

"I'm sorry." She said, to no one, just talking to the darkness.

"I shouldn't have went off by myself, especially into the forest. It was wrong and I'm sorry. Now please, someone, come find me."

Kagome stood as still as could be as she waited for someone to come, not wanting to miss even the slightest sound, but she still heard nothing.

"Fine. I don't need anyone to find me anyway. I'll be fine. I'm ten-years-old. I can take care of myself."

Kagome walked off, with new confidence, and tried harder then ever to find something that would lead her towards the castle. Kagome walked around in the darkness, realizing how silent the forest was at night.

Way to quiet for her comfort.

Weren't there suppose to be birds flying and mice running and…and noise?

Kagome started to twirl as she walked, hoping that by doing this she would be able to see more. But then she fell, tripping over a tree root that stuck up into the air, twisting her ankle.

"Ow!" Kagome cried, instantly grabbing her throbbing ankle. Tears ran down Kagome's face as she held her ankle in her hands.

Kagome wasn't sure if it was the pain or that she couldn't walk or that she would be lost forever that had made her start to cry.

Kagome, looking around, quickly scooted back against a tree, laying her head against the rough bark as she still held her ankle.

"Ok. So maybe I can't find my way home. Maybe I can't take care of myself. Maybe I need a lot more help then I thought." Kagome said as the pain decreased a bit, and as the tears stopped falling.

How long had she been trying to find her way home? How long would it be until someone found her? How long until she gave up? How long?

"You're pathetic."

Kagome smiled, knowing before she even looked up, that those words were coming from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, tears rolling down her cheeks again. "You found me!"

"Oh yes, I did. And let me say, you are in a lot of trouble."

Kagome groaned, but quickly shook it off. "I don't care. What took you so long?" she asked.

"Well after I spent two hours running all over the castle looking for you I had to go tell my dad you got away. Then after another wonderful hour of being yelled at we started looking around the castle, everywhere."

"You couldn't tell that my scent wasn't in the castle anymore?"

"Kagome you live there, meaning your scent is everywhere. Plus we didn't think you were stupid enough to go into the forest."

Kagome looked down at her ankle. "You were suppose to find me." She muttered.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, sat down next to Kagome, and continued his wonderful story.

"After another wonderful two hours of looking all over the castle we came to the conclusion that Koga must have had you. Then after another three hours of a glorious conversation with Koga, we found that he didn't have you. So we checked the castle, Koga, the next logical place would be the villages. There, we got to spend a magnificent four hours checking everything and everywhere for you. So you weren't in the castle, with Koga, or in the village. Dad was about to set off a huge search party to look for you when we heard you scream."

Kagome stiffened, knowing that if Inutashio was going to set up a search party then he was really worried. It had never taken more then Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and him to find her. So for him to set up a search party meant that he was scared half to death.

"Really, not a smart idea to go screaming in a forest filled with hungry demons, but hey, neither is hiding in the forest for twelve hours."

"I was asleep." Kagome whispered, trying to explain why she was gone for so long.

"You were asleep in a forest filled with hungry demons, smart." Inuyasha said rolling is eyes. "So then, naturally, we all assumed that you were getting attack my a bear or something, so we all went running to try and find you. Which, you know, would have been easier if you hadn't gone around in circles."

"I went around in circles?" Kagome asked. "I was wondering why I wasn't getting anywhere."

"And then I finally found you, sitting on the ground, holding your ankle, and talking to yourself about how you're so weak and scared and stupid."

"I'm not weak, or scared, or stupid!"

"Oh, yes, Kagome, you are. And just a little bit of advice; when my dad is yelling at you, telling you how weak you are compared to all the hungry demons in the forest, and how stupid you were to ditch me and go of into the forest, don't contradict him because if you weren't already scared, which you know you were, you will be then."

"Is he really that mad at me?" Kagome asked, her voice coming in at a mere whisper.

"Naw, you just scared him. He'll get over it."

Kagome smiled, though Inuyasha's words didn't really help all that much.

"Come on. We better get back." Inuyasha said, standing up.

"I can't walk." Kagome said, sighing.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked, looking down at her.

"I was walking and fell over a tree root."

"Klutz." Inuyasha muttered. He pulled Kagome up onto her feet and helped her climb onto his back.

"Let's get back to the castle." Inuyasha said, walking off into the direction Kagome had been heading.

"Please." She said simply, laying her head against Inuyasha's shoulder.

_5 years ago_

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, waiting until Koga's and Bankoustu's, King of the North, carriages were driving away before asking Inutashio, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha the same question she had been asking them for months.

"Nothing. Just some minor problems. Nothing big." Inutashio said, smiling down at Kagome.

"I'm not stupid. You're lying to me. Now what's going on? And I want the truth."

Inutashio sighed, closing his eyes. "Kagome." He began, opening his eyes. "Bankoustu, Koga, and I are just discussing things with our land, that's all. Nothing to worry about. Now go play."

"What about last year. What about Naraku?"

Sesshomaru stepped in, answering, "Naraku was a bad man and now he's gone. We were just going over some loose ends that needed to be clarified."

"Then why…"

"Kagome, end of discussion. Now you and Inuyasha run along." Inutashio said.

Kagome lowered her head, knowing not to push Inutashio further, and watched silently as Inutashio and Sesshomaru walked back into the castle.

She lifted her head and saw Inuyasha looking at her with his big amber eyes.

"Come on." He said. He didn't wait for her answer as he started walking down the stone steps of the palace.

As soon as they were sitting under a large tree in the garden Kagome looked at Inuyasha with seriousness in her eyes.

"Inuyasha you have never really lied to me. And I don't want you to now. But I want to know what's going on. Why are the North and South coming here so much?"

Inuyasha sighed but looked Kagome in the eyes. "Kagome, I have never really lied to you and I don't plan on starting now. So trust me when I say that you don't want to know."

Kagome opened her mouth, about to protest, before Inuyasha stopped her. "Kagome I'm not allowed to tell you. Dad says that you're too young. And I don't really care why, but he's right. You really don't want to know."

"How do you know what I would or wouldn't want to know?" Kagome asked, anger flaring in her eyes.

"Because I know you." Inuyasha said simply.

"But-"

"Kagome I'm not going to lie to you. But I'm not going to tell you either. So listen, ok? You don't want to know. Trust me."

Kagome opened her mouth again but stopped and closed it. She closed her eyes, sighed, and opened them again.

Inuyasha looked at her, surprised to see understanding in her brown eyes.

"I trust you."

_4 years ago_

"What?" Kagome cried, looking at Inutashio in disbelief.

"I just don't want you outside right now ok Kagome? It's safer if you stay inside the castle."

"I'm not allowed outside? Why? What did I do?"

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said, gaining the twelve-year-olds attention. "You didn't do anything wrong-"

"Then why are you locking me up?" Kagome cried, feeling tears sting her eyes.

She had stopped asking why Koga and Bankoustu came so much, she had even stayed in her room with Inuyasha when Koga was there, and she had done everything they asked her to do without too much complaining. So why was she being locked up?

"It's just safer if we always know where you are."

"When has the castle been dangerous?" Kagome asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"…We aren't saying it's dangerous. We're just saying that it isn't good for you to run around by yourself anymore."

"Not even in the day?"

"No. Now run along." Inutashio said, ending the discussion.

"No way. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on!" Kagome said defiantly.

"Kagome…" Inutashio said in a warning tone.

Kagome arched an eyebrow, indicating that she was listening, but she didn't move.

"Kagome we're doing this for your own good." Sesshomaru said, trying to calm everyone down.

"No. You're doing this because you want to control my life!" Kagome screamed, about storming out of the hall, tears racing down her cheeks, but Inutashio's voice stopped her.

"Kagome you need to grow up and stop acting like a little girl!"

Kagome glared at Inutashio before running out of the hall, slamming the door, and kicking over a glass vase as she went by.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked over at Inuyasha, who had sat quietly in the corner, watching, having been against the whole idea in the first place.

"Inuyasha, Kagome needs someone to calm her down, and she's mad at father and me so could you…"

"You want me to clean up your mess?" Inuyasha asked, smirking as his brother bowed his head.

"Please?"

Inuyasha sighed, stood up, and walked over to the frame of the door, stopping when Sesshomaru spoke.

"Do you know where she's heading?"

"Well, if I know Kagome, and I do, she's probably hiding in the garden."

Inuyasha left, not wanting to be near his mad father any longer then he had to, running as fast as his legs would take him, soon finding himself outside.

He looked around for a minute before sniffing the air, searching for Kagome's scent.

He smiled as soon as he found it. She had indeed gone into the garden. Walking simply over to the garden he started calling her name.

"Kagome?" he said, smiling when he saw her sitting behind a rose bush. "You're going to get cut by a throne if you sit there." Inuyasha said, but he sat down right next to her.

Kagome shrugged her shoulder, pulling her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and laid her head against her knees, her head turned away from Inuyasha.

"…Why does Inutashio want to control me? Can't he just trust me?" Kagome asked, the sound coming out mumbled by her knee, but Inuyasha still heard it fine.

"He doesn't Kagome. He's just trying to protect you."

"No he's not. Between him, you, and Sesshomaru I have no freedom. I can barely doing anything, and now I can't even go outside."

"We're trying to protect you." Inuyasha said, his amber eyes shining with hope. She had to believe him, she had to believe him and not question it. She could do that couldn't she?

"From what?" Kagome asked, sitting up straight, looking Inuyasha in the eyes.

Inuyasha sighed and bowed his head. "I can't say."

Kagome sighed and went back to her previous position with her head against her knees. "Of course you can't." she said quietly.

Inuyasha squirmed as the silence between them grew longer and longer. "Are you mad at me?"

Silence. She hadn't moved, wasn't looking at him, and she was quiet.

"Are you going to talk to me?"

Silence.

"What did I do wrong?"

Silence.

"Kagome you need to grow up." Inuyasha said, mad, standing up and leaving a ticked of Kagome alone in the garden.

Kagome looked back at him, shocked.

Grow up? She needed to grow up?

Inutashio had said it because he was mad, so she didn't give it another thought, but Inuyasha had just said it too.

Kagome, suddenly feeling cold, laid her head back down on her knees, and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Then slowly the tears started to fall down her face.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop the tears, but they continued to fall. The tears eventually stopped, and started again, then stopped, and the cycle continued all day, off and on at random times.

Kagome still sat behind the rose bush when night fell, sitting quietly, the tears gone from her eyes for now.

"…Kagome?"

Kagome didn't move as she heard Inuyasha's voice from behind her.

Inuyasha sighed and sat beside her silently. "…I didn't mean to make you mad."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha sighed when she still didn't respond. "Are you cold?"

Inuyasha waited a few seconds before looking around at the grass, uncomfortable. He started taking in his surroundings, the feel of the grass beneath him, the smell of roses behind him, and it was only then that he realized the smell of salt in the air.

"Kagome have you been crying?" he asked, looking over at her.

Kagome winced, not wanting him to realize that she'd been crying. That would only make her out to be more of a baby.

Inuyasha sighed, tired of her ignoring him, and got in front of her and used his fingers to grab her chin and turn it towards him. "Have you?" he asked roughly, though Kagome could see that his eyes were soft.

Kagome turned her gaze away from Inuyasha, not being able to look into those sad amber eyes.

Inuyasha, watching as Kagome turned her eyes away from his, took that as a yes, and felt himself get angry. Had he made her cry? Had she been crying all day?

He wrapped his arms around her body tightly, squeezing his eyes shut as tightly as he could. Kagome gasped, suddenly finding herself in the hanyou's arms.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"…Inuyasha?"

"And I'm sorry for leaving you alone when you were so depressed."

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist. "It's ok." She said, not caring anymore if she did need to grow up or not. He apologized, and after spending a whole day crying, she had plenty of time to think. And it didn't seem important anymore.

"No, it's not. How long were you crying?"

"…Not that long."

"Are you lying?"

"…You know Inuyasha I am kind of cold." Kagome said, shivering a bit.

"Come on." He said, picking her up and tossing her around so she was on his back.

"Let's go." She said, snuggling against Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled, and started walking, and suddenly stopped. He turned his head back towards Kagome and smiled when he saw that she was fast asleep.

_3 years ago_

Kagome sighed, sticking out her arms, waiting for the tailor to finish her measurements.

"Why Kagome you've grown quite a bit haven't you?" the tailor asked, but Kagome ignored him, busy thinking of the dinner she was missing.

There was another meeting with the North and South, and Inutashio, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha were in the dining room with Koga and Bankoustu, and she had to go to the tailor's.

She shook her head, mad at Inutashio and Sesshomaru. They had probably planned for her to go to the tailor's while they were eating so they could talk about…whatever they talked about.

"My, my, your stomach seems to have grown a lot lately."

Kagome looked down at the man, then her stomach, and back. Her stomach was as flat as could be.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, looking back at her stomach. "It looks the same as ever."

"Only because you don't have the all Seeing Eye." The tailor said, taping right side of his eye. "Trust me my dear, your stomach has grown to extra big."

"…Are you calling fat?" Kagome asked, looking at the tailor curiously.

"No…not fat. Never fat. Inutashio's Castle has never held a fat princess. You're just…plump."

Kagome was pretty sure that he was calling her fat in nicer words, but shook it off. She wasn't fat and she knew it. Looking down one last time at her still skinny stomach she looked out the window with a sigh.

"Your clothes will be done in a few days." The tailor said, scribbling done a few numbers on a piece of paper.

"I'll see you in a few days." Kagome said easily, walking by him, closing the door, then sprinting down to the dining room.

As soon as she approached the room she quieted down, hoping that she could catch something someone said.

"Pass the steak." Came Inutashio's voice.

"Good wine." Koga said a few minutes later. But that was it.

Were they really not talking about anything? Had they all ready finished? Or did they stop because they heard her?

Kagome stopped, realizing that it was probably the last one, and entered the dining room.

"Hi." She said politely, though she was disappointed.

"Kagome. You took a long time in the tailor's. We were starting to get worried." Inutashio said, faking a smile.

Kagome sighed, knowing that he knew that she was outside the door.

"I hate your ears…" Kagome whispered under her breath, making Inuyasha chuckle, Sesshomaru and Inutashio smile, Koga and Bankoustu, though, didn't hear.

"Anyway, the tailor only took so long because he had a lot to measure." Inuyasha said, taking a bite of his steak.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, knowing he was just trying to make her mad. And it was working.

"You're just jealous." Kagome said, deciding that had to be the answer.

"Jealous of what?" Inuyasha asked, setting down his fork and look over at Kagome, Kagome doing the same.

"Jealous that I'm a girl and you're a boy."

Inuyasha laughed. "I rather be a boy then a girl any day."

"Yeah, only because you're a stupid boy who doesn't know how awesome it is to be a girl." Kagome sighed, shaking her head. "You're always going to be stuck in the stupid-ness that is a boy."

Kagome heard a mixture of light, playful growling, and a few coughs, knowing that everyone in here disagreed with her, because everyone in here was a man, besides her.

"Yeah, well at least I can say that I don't care what I look like, I don't pick at what I eat, and I'm not the pathetic-ness that is a girl."

Kagome rolled her eyes but stopped. "I don't pick at what I eat."

"I know…" he said in a tone that made Kagome look at her stomach.

It wasn't fat, plump, or anything that meant fat, it was flat!

"Um…Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru tried, trying to save his brother but it seemed that Inuyasha wanted to die.

"You're the exception to that. You eat all you want whenever you want." And under his breath he added, "And it shows…"

Inutashio shook his head, Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha like he was a complete moron, Koga wanted to laugh at Inuyasha, and Bankoustu prayed that Inuyasha didn't lose an ear after this meal.

Kagome looked away from Inuyasha and down at her stomach. It still looked flat. As flat as ever.

_'He's just trying to get you all mad. You're not fat. …But what if he has the all Seeing Eye? Does that mean he can tell or not if I'm fat or not? The tailor said I didn't have the eye. Maybe…I am fat.' _

Kagome looked down at her stomach and shook her head. She was skinny.

Kagome, forgetting about her argument with Inuyasha, looked down at her plate and sighed. Steak, potatoes, and peas.

She grabbed her fork, readied a piece of meat on the end, and brought the fork up to her mouth. But then she stopped.

What if she really was fat, she just couldn't tell, and now she was just adding to her fatness.

_'The castle has never had a fat princess…does that mean that Inutashio will kick me out?' _

Kagome shook her head.

_'The only non-demon princess was Inuyasha's mom. And she was skinny before she died. And demon princesses weren't fat because…they exercise a lot. Besides, I'm not fat!' _

But Kagome still didn't take a bite. Instead she took a sip of her apple juice. Kagome sighed, not knowing what to believe.

Inuyasha was just trying to make her mad, the tailor was just making small talk, and when she looked down she could see that she wasn't fat. But what about the all Seeing Eye?

Kagome shook her head. "Um…Excuse me…" Kagome said, getting up and walking out of the dining room. She just needed to sort things out. That's all. And after that she'd be ok.

Inutashio waited till Kagome left before he started yelling at Inuyasha. "Are you crazy?"

Inuyasha looked at his father in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"Why in the world would you call Kagome fat?" Sesshomaru asked, shaking his head.

"I was just kidding." Inuyasha said, not getting what the big deal was. "No need to yell at me."

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha…" Koga said, shaking his head. "You never, ever, call a woman fat. No matter what."

Inuyasha looked at Koga, and even though he hated the guy he asked, "What are you talking about? Kagome knows I was just kidding. We kid around all the time. It's what kids do." Inuyasha said, thinking that maybe they forgot this.

"Kagome knows you were just kidding around? Really? Because after you said that she didn't take another bite."

"…Maybe she wasn't hungry."

Inutashio sighed, "Inuyasha go fix the damage you caused."

"What damage did I cause?" Inuyasha asked, thinking they were just trying to make a big deal out of this. When it wasn't a big deal.

"Just go find Kagome and talk to her." Koga said, trying really hard not to laugh at the naïve little boy.

Inuyasha sighed, grumbled incoherent words under his breath, and stormed away from the dining room, following Kagome's scent.

He followed the scent outside and into the garden. He rolled his eyes when he saw Kagome, sitting on the ground, talking to herself.

"Ok, there is no such thing as the all Seeing Eye. That's just stupid."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called, getting her attention. Kagome looked up and gave him a small smile, and watched as he sat down beside her.

"Hey." He said, looking at her.

"Hey."

"You know I was joking right?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"What?"

Inuyasha sat up straight, no longer leaning on the bark. "Tonight. At dinner. I was just joking when I called you…you know…fat."

Kagome nodded her head. "Oh, yeah, of course I knew you were just joking." Kagome said, forcing laughter.

Inuyasha looked at her, unconvinced. "Kagome…you're not fat."

Kagome sighed, looked down at her lap, and replied, "I know," but in a voice that sounded unconvinced.

"Kagome you're not fat! And I'm so sorry I called you that. I was just joking." Inuyasha said hurriedly.

"I know." Kagome said, but she was still unconvinced.

"You do?" Inuyasha asked, trying to make sure she was ok.

Kagome sighed and looked at him. "You know, in one day I've become the kind of princess that I hate. You know, the ones who obsess over what they look like and what they eat."

"That's not you."

"…Am I really fat?" Kagome asked. "And I want the truth. The honest truth."

"Kagome you're not fat!" Kagome opened her mouth to speak but closed it when Inuyasha continued on. "You're skinny, and smart, and beautiful, and funny, and the best person I know."

Kagome felt her cheeks burn red as she stared into Inuyasha's unblinking eyes. "And-"

But Kagome stopped him, pressing her lips against his. Inuyasha sat there, shocked.

Kagome finally pulled away, stunned by her actions.

Inuyasha stared into Kagome's wide eyes, her eyes as wide as his own, and both instantly turned red, staring into each other's eyes, not saying a word.

_2 years ago_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, opening his bedroom door and finding him sitting on the edge of his bed, not moving. Kagome huffed; having just ran all the way through the castle from the garden, having just heard. She sat down beside him and threw her arms around him.

"Inuyasha? Say something." She said, tears in her eyes. She shook her head, not going to cry, not when Inuyasha needed her.

Inuyasha blinked and looked over at Kagome, having just noticed her. Kagome…she seemed a million miles away.

"It'll be ok Inuyasha. I promise." Kagome said, burying her head in his shoulder.

Ok? How could anything ever be ok again?

Kagome stayed silent for a while; waiting for Inuyasha to do something, say something. But he didn't.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, pulling away from him to look into his eyes.

His warm, lively amber eyes were cold and dead. Kagome felt tears sting her eyes again, a rush of emotions sweeping through her.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, trying to listen to what she said, but no sound was coming to his ears. He watched as fear ran through her eyes and tears started to appear, sliding down her rosy cheeks.

Only then did he snap out of his trance.

"Kagome?" he questioned, wrapping his arms around her little body and pulling her closer to him, setting her on his lap. She was so warm. So alive.

"Are you…ok?" she asked, wiping away her tears.

"Me? I'm fine. I'll be fine. How about you? How are you?" Inuyasha asked, making sure Kagome was ok.

"No Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, pushing away from him. "Don't worry about me. How are you?"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome against him again, rubbing his hands up and down her back in an effort to soothe her, though it was soothing him more.

Touching Kagome, Holding Kagome, Feeling Kagome, Talking to Kagome…it made everything seem ok, it made it seem like nothing had happened, it made life seem like it was an ok place.

"Don't be silly Kagome." He said. "Of course I'm fine. This sort of… thing…well…it happens right?"

Kagome bit her tongue to stop the tears that formed in her eyes. She had to be strong; she was going to be strong. He needed her. "Inuyasha you can't ignore this."

Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome. "I'm fine." He snapped, anger blazing through his eyes.

"…You're lying." Kagome said simply.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha yelled, pushing Kagome away from him. Inuyasha stood up and started pacing around the room, knocking over a thing or two.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned, hesitantly standing up.

"Damn it Kagome! I'm fine. Get that through your head!"

Kagome winced, knowing that he wasn't.

"Fine! I'm fine! Why the hell wouldn't I be fine?"

Kagome took a step toward him, trying to reach him without making him more mad or scaring him off.

"Ok. So stop being stupid." Inuyasha said. Kagome watched as his pacing slowed and his yelling died down.

"Inuyasha?"

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked, yelling again.

"Keep yelling at me, you'll know when your done, you need no one to blame, let it out, because there's no place to hide..."

Inuyasha watched, rooted to his place to the floor, watching as Kagome continued walking over towards him. His breathing became ragged and his heartbeat slowed. And he felt the unfamiliar sting of tears.

"…Ka…Kagome…"

Kagome walked as fast as she could, closing the remaining distance between herself and Inuyasha, quickly finding herself in his embrace.

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, not letting the tears flow down, clutching Kagome as hard as he could, not letting her go. If she left him too…

"It'll be ok Inuyasha." Kagome said, trying to make him believe her.

"He's…he…"

"He loves you." Kagome said, her eyes watering. "He always will and nothing will take that away. Not even…not even now."

"…I love him too…" Inuyasha said hesitantly.

"I know you do." Kagome said, blinking away her tears.

Inuyasha slowly nodded his head. "…Kagome…he's gone…" Inuyasha finally said.

"I know…" Kagome said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"…I'm never going to see him again?"

"…No." Kagome said, closing her eyes to stop the tears, squeezing her arms tighter around his neck, bringing him closer to her.

"…My dad's dead."

Kagome gulped. "…Yeah…"

Inuyasha felt his heart stop.

When he had heard the news, that his father had died in his sleep, he didn't believe it, not his father, it had to be somebody else, not his father, but Kagome, the only thing keeping him sane, the only reason he still wanted to breath…she had just said…his father…gone…

Inuyasha felt his arms lose their hold around Kagome and fell uselessly to his sides. He felt…lifeless…

"Inuyasha it'll be ok."

Ok? Why did she keep saying that word? Ok. That had to be the worst word he had ever heard. Ok. It was so annoying, the way it just came out, suppose to make everything better. Ok. Nothing was better. Nothing was going to get better. Nothing was Ok.

Kagome watched, afraid, as Inuyasha stood still, quiet, and not listening to her. What was he thinking about?

Kagome stood there, silently, helplessly, watching Inuyasha, trying to figure out a way to make things better, to make things easier, to make things ok.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha can you hear me?"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, watching as she spoke, listening as she talked, but he wasn't caring.

How could he care? Nothing she said could make things better.

Nothing she said would make things ok.

Kagome stopped talking as she looked into his still cold, lifeless eyes, knowing that he wasn't really listening, or caring, or both.

Kagome sighed and stopped talking. She wasn't helping. She lowered her head, staring at her feet, and thought. What could she do to help him?

"Inuyasha?" she said suddenly. She watched as he continued to stare out into space, before finally looking down at her.

She let the tears flow down her cheeks, no longer trying to stop them, and watched as he blinked. "Everything will be ok. I promise." She said, staring into his amber eyes for several minutes before throwing her arms around him.

Inuyasha stood still, wondering why that sounded so familiar, wondering why he believed her, wondering how everything would be ok.

Inuyasha suddenly looked down as he felt his shoulder become wet. He instantly wrapped his arms around Kagome, trying to comfort her, so she would stop crying.

Kagome stayed in his embrace for a while, trying to get her emotions in check again, before she pushed away far enough to look into his eyes.

"Everything will be ok. I promise."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, and pulled Kagome back into a hug.

Maybe it was the look in her eyes when she said it, or maybe it was the way she sounded so sure, or maybe he was just too exhausted to think, but either way, he believed her.

_1 year ago_

Kagome sighed, looking over towards Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

After Inutashio's death things had been rough.

Kagome had spent all her time with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru had locked himself in his room for weeks, and since neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru were up to running a kingdom, Kagome was stuck doing that for months, caring for Inuyasha, trying to make sure Sesshomaru didn't do anything stupid, and she had to deal with Koga and Bankoustu.

Koga hadn't tried anything with her, probably because he knew that she was going through a hard time, and Bankoustu was sweet and kind, and did all he could to help Kagome run the kingdom, as did Koga.

Kagome had thanked them and had stayed strong, reminding herself that this wasn't the time to be weak. Until Sango came.

One day Sango, Bankoustu's daughter, and Miroku, the son of a great priest in the North who lived with Bankoustu ever since his father died, arrived, saying that they were there for a week to see what they could do.

Miroku immediately went to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's room and didn't come out all evening.

Kagome had spent the day with Sango, talking about the kingdom, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and everything that wasn't how Kagome was doing.

Then finally Sango asked if she was all right and Kagome broke down in tears.

She cried, telling Sango how hard it was to run the kingdom, help Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and try to keep her head all at the same time. And she told Sango about how much she missed Inutashio. But she couldn't be weak, she wouldn't be weak.

Sango had calmed Kagome down, helped her back to the castle and sent her to bed, saying that she needed a good night sleep. And that's what she got.

And when she woke up the next morning Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were sitting by the bed, smiling down at her.

Ever since that day, months ago, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had gotten back to normal. They were still sad whenever they talked about Inutashio, but they were laughing and smiling again.

Miroku never did tell Kagome how he got Inuyasha and Sesshomaru back to normal in such a small period of time, he only said that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru heard the cry of help, and it helped them back to sanity.

Now, they were having a meeting. Bankoustu, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Myoga, and Kagome were all sitting around the table in the dining room, waiting for the 'urgent' meeting to begin.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha when he wrapped his hand around hers, squeezing it. Kagome had a feeling this wasn't going to be a good meeting.

"…Things have gotten worse…" Bankoustu said, looking around the table.

"What has?" Kagome asked, wondering if she was finally going to find out what all the "meetings" were about over the years.

"The East." Koga said simply.

"What about the East?"

"…It's Naraku…" Sesshomaru said softly.

"What? But you said-"

"That he was taken care of. Yes, I know. But he isn't." Sesshomaru said.

"How has it gotten worse?" Sango asked, looking towards her father.

"Naraku's army is strong, possibly stronger then all our armies put together."

"How is that possible?" Kagome asked, sitting up straighter.

"The East is made up of strong demons and he has more. More people and stronger people make his army the stronger one."

"…So what do we do?" Kagome asked quietly.

"…If we want any chance of life we need to attack Naraku, and soon."

Kagome looked up, into Sesshomaru's eyes. "What? But if you fight him…"

"Yes, there is a chance of not coming back, but if we don't fight life as we know it is over."

Kagome slowly shook her head in disbelief, looking over towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha squeezed harder on her hand and looked away, turning his attention back on the meeting, Kagome doing the same.

"So…what are you going to do? You're not going to walk in blindly are you?" Miroku asked.

"No. We're going to spend this time readying our armies, getting them stronger. Then we'll attack."

"When?" Sango asked.

"Well, we can't be for sure. But probably in a years time we'll be ready for war." Koga said, looking at Bankoustu, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha, seeing if they agreed with his timing. Sesshomaru and Bankoustu nodded, thinking the timing was around the time. Inuyasha didn't care though.

"What happens after that? What about Kagome and I?" Sango asked, looking over at Kagome.

"You'll be staying at the West. We'll have a few Western guards here to look after you two and the Southern wolf demon guards will be here too. Not to mention Miroku will be here to help guard you." Miroku nodded his head, looking over at Myoga as he spoke.

"And the kingdoms?"

"I'll be looking after them," Myoga said, nodding his head.

"One man looking after three kingdoms? Doesn't that sound a bit hard?"

"I'll have the advisors at each kingdom keep me updated and act when necessary."

"What about you?" Kagome asked, looking over at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha closed his eyes before opening them again. "I'm going to be fighting in the war."

Kagome sat there, absorbing the information. The most dangerous war in centuries and he was going to be apart of it?

"So…that's it. War is the only way. What happens if it's too hard? What happens if you…what if…" Sango let off, not wanting to finish her sentence.

"If one of us dies the whole army will be weakened and our chances of winning decreases," Sesshomaru said. "If we all die then the kingdoms will fall and Naraku will rule over all the lands. You, Kagome, and Miroku will be led away from the castle and you'll start over in life. You won't be royalty, but you'll be alive and safe."

Kagome slowly shook her head. That was it? If everyone died life as they knew it was over? And then they would leave the castle and start over? While everyone else was dead? How could they talk about it like they were just talking about a game? So easy and thought out? It was as if it didn't matter whether they lived or not.

Kagome sat silently, listening as everyone else did the same, watching, seeing how they absorbed the information. Kagome didn't look over to see how Miroku or Sango were, instead just thinking in her own little world.

"We should go…" Inuyasha said, standing up and taking Kagome with him.

And after that everyone else left, Sesshomaru and Myoga, Sango and Miroku, and Bankoustu and Koga.

Kagome walked slowly beside Inuyasha, still in her little world when she finally realized that Inutashio was right after all. She was too young.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha's concerned amber eyes staring down into her confused chocolate orbs.

"You were right…" she said in a voice just above a whisper. "I didn't want to know…"

_1 year later…Present Day_… 

"You're not leaving." Kagome cried, taking out all the clothes Inuyasha was trying to pack.

"Kagome we've discussed this. I have to go." Inuyasha said, putting more clothes into his bag.

"You're not going to war. Let your brother handle the army."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, sighing as she tossed his clothes back into his dresser.

"Sesshomaru may be capable of leading the army into battle, but this battle is different."

"I don't care. I'm not losing you. You're not going."

Inuyasha stopped in his efforts to try and pack his things for the war. "Kagome I'm the prince. I have to go." Inuyasha explained, trying to comfort Kagome.

"No you don't." Kagome said, tears running down her cheeks as she continued to unpack Inuyasha's things. "This isn't like any other war Inuyasha. If you go then you might not come back. And I can't lose you. I won't lose you."

Inuyasha sighed. He moved over to Kagome and embraced her, stopping her in her tracks.

Kagome struggled at first, wanting to get back to her unpacking, but quickly melted into his embrace, crying on his shoulder.

She dropped the clothes that were in her arm and wrapped her arms around his neck, intending to never let go.

"Kagome I'm coming back. Nothing can keep me away from you."

"But-"

"Naraku and his demons don't scare me. And they don't scare Sesshomaru either."

"But they're strong. They're stronger then ever. If you go…"

"I'm coming back." He said in a stern, yet soft voice. Kagome shook her head fiercely, tears flying from her rosy cheeks.

"If you go then I'll never see you again. I know it. I just know it."

Inuyasha held her tighter, one arm around her waist and the other across her back.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I'll come back." But that didn't seem to cheer up Kagome. She just kept crying and crying.

"It's all right Kagome." Inuyasha said, trying to soothe her.

He rubbed soothing circles against her back and sat down on the edge of his bed, bringing her down with him and setting her on his lap.

Ever since Kagome found out about the war she had been crying. She was constantly pleading with him, asking him not to go, to stay with her. To let Bankoustu, Koga, Sesshomaru, and everyone else go.

But he couldn't. And each time he told her she would start crying harder. And it broke his heart to see the love of his life in tears.

Kagome…the love of his life.

Sometime after the meeting, when Kagome had learned the truth, she and Inuyasha started to spend all their time with each other, and somehow something led to another…and now he loved her more then he ever had, and she loved him too.

"I can't lose you," she said weakly, trying to keep the tears away. "Please, Inuyasha, don't go. Stay."

"Kagome…I have to go." He said weakly, rocking her back and forth as she started to cry harder again.

"It' ok Kagome." He said, trying to stop her crying. "Everything will be ok."

Ok? Why did he keep saying that word? Ok. That had to be the worst word she had ever heard. Ok. It was so annoying, the way it just came out, suppose to make everything better. Ok. Nothing was better. Nothing was going to get better. Nothing was Ok.

"You love me?" Kagome asked, pulling away from his embrace to look into his eyes.

"With all my heart." Inuyasha said, looking deep into her hurting chocolate eyes.

"Then stay here, for me." Kagome said firmly.

"Kagome I'm going for you." Inuyasha said, softly, looking into her eyes. "I'm going to make sure that you'll be safe. Can't you understand that? I'm going because I love you."

Kagome shook her head slowly, looking into his eyes, not believing. "I'm not worth. Don't risk your life for mine." She said softly. "I'm not worth it."

Inuyasha shook his head, looking down sadly at Kagome. "Kagome, you are worth more then you'll ever know. Risking my life for yours, you're worth it. Better me then you."

Kagome shook her head. She wasn't worth it. He shouldn't risk his life for hers. She was just a weak, scared, princesses.

"Kagome listen to me. I would do anything to make sure you're unharmed."

Kagome looked into his loving amber eyes. He was so dedicated and sure, why was she so unsure and scared?

Kagome laid her head on his chest, not saying a word, her hands in her lap, thinking.

Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her as close to him as possible. Kagome closed her eyes, trying to save this moment in her mind forever.

Inuyasha started rocking her back and forth, trying to keep her calmed down. He smiled after a little while, looking down and realizing that she fell asleep in his arms.

He gently picked her up and carried her to the front of the bed, laying her down, and wrapping her up under the blankets.

Smiling, he kissed her forehead and quietly went back to packing.

As soon as he was done he sat by the edge of the bed, having a couple of hours before he had to leave, watching her as she slept.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Be careful and come back." Sango said, wrapping her arms around Inuyasha in a friendly hug.

"Don't worry about me." He said, hugging her back before pulling away. Sango smiled sadly at him as she watched him move over Miroku.

They had all gotten to be such good friends, Sango didn't know what would happen if Inuyasha died, but Kagome would probably die too, on the inside anyway.

Kagome had lost so much, and she was still able to smile, but if she lost Inuyasha too… Sango shook her head, knowing he would come back, knowing everyone would come back, alive.

"Bye daddy!" Sango said, wrapping her arms tightly around her father, just incase it was the last time…

"I'll see you soon Sango." He said, patting his daughters' back. "I love you."

Sango smiled, "I love you too."

They stayed in the father-daughter hug for a moment longer before letting go. "Take care of her." Bankoustu said, looking over Sango's shoulder where Miroku stood.

"I'll guard her and Kagome with my life." Miroku said firmly. Bankoustu nodded his head, showing his appreciation, and walked back towards Sesshomaru, Koga, and Inuyasha, who were finished saying their good byes.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru questioned quietly, looking at Inuyasha.

"Asleep." Inuyasha said simply. "She cried herself to sleep."

Sesshomaru nodded sadly and went back to paying attention as Bankoustu talked to the soldiers from the North, South, and West.

"This is a dangerous war and there's no guarantee that you'll come back, alive. But I can guarantee you this; this is the greatest war we have ever seen. You will be remembered long after you are gone, and you will be a hero."

The men shouted their joy, obviously liking Bankoustu's speech.

"Alright now. Off we go!"

The men cheered as Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, and Bankoustu got on their horses and started leading the way away from the castle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome groaned, rolling over on her side.

She sat up and looked around, realizing that she was in Inuyasha's room. She felt something smooth against her hand and looked down to see a note.

Picking it up she saw that it was Inuyasha's handwriting. Then it suddenly all came back to her.

"No!" she said, throwing the covers off her and scrambling to the nearest window.

The men were all ready leaving, and they were almost out of sight.

Kagome turned away from the window and ran as fast as she could. She dashed through the castle, tears falling, staining her dress. But she didn't care. She could she the doors.

She burst through the doors, and say that they were even further away. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sango and Miroku, but she didn't care. She had to get to him.

When suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, stopping her.

"Let me go!" Kagome cried, struggling to get out of the arms that held her.

"Kagome calm down!" Sango said, going around Miroku, who was holding Kagome, to stand in front of her. "He'll be back."

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" She cried, struggling harder.

Sango shook her head. She felt the tears run down her face but ignored them, thinking only about Kagome. "Kagome you have to calm down."

"No! Let go of me!" She said, the tears running faster and faster, as if it was a race to see which tear would run off her face first.

"I can't Kagome. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Miroku said, holding on tighter then ever.

"No! No! Inuyasha!" she screamed, knowing he would hear and come back to her.

He always came whenever she screamed. Always.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha looked back, his sensitive ears picking up Kagome's yells, and his heart stop as she saw her, struggling to get out of Miroku's hold.

"Kagome…" he whispered.

"You can't go back." Sesshomaru said, knowing that his brother would. "If you do then it'll just make it harder on her when you have to leave again."

Inuyasha nodded his head, looking over at his brother, knowing that he was right, but still…Kagome needed him.

"No! No! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked back behind him, watching as Kagome screamed.

"Kagome?" he whispered, grabbing hold of the reins on his horse, fully prepared to go back.

"Inuyasha I know you love but you'll only be hurting her if you go back." Sesshomaru said, reaching out and laying his hand on his brother's shoulder. "You have to let Sango and Miroku take care of her."

Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru was right, he had to let Sango and Miroku take care of it, but it still hurt so much, not being able to help her.

It felt like he was abandoning her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome continued to struggle and cry and yell, waiting till he came back. But as she watched she saw that they were getting further and further away, until she couldn't see him anymore.

He didn't come for her. He had just left her.

Kagome stopped struggling and yelling as a sense of emptiness hit her like a brick wall. He was gone.

Kagome felt her knees go out and she fell to the ground, with Miroku's arms still around her. But she didn't feel them anymore. All she felt was the utter sense of loneliness.

Miroku stood up, letting go of Kagome, as Sango bent down and took a hold of her, hugging her.

"Kagome it will be ok. He'll be back. He loves you."

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango, feeling cold and dead and empty inside. She was never going to see him again. He wouldn't survive the war.

Tears poured down her faces, again, and Sango started crying too, just as hard.

"He's…he's not coming back." Kagome said, shaking her head.

"Yes he will. He always does."

Miroku looked over at Myoga, who was just standing there, looking sadly at Kagome and Sango, not knowing what to do.

"Let's get Kagome to bed." Miroku said, talking to Myoga and Sango. "You can help her in the morning."

Sango nodded, but she didn't move. It was a few minutes before she stood up, bringing Kagome with her.

Miroku moved over to Kagome and picked her up, carrying her back into the castle.

"Stop!" Kagome cried when they passed Inuyasha's room. Miroku stopped obediently, looking at Kagome.

"I want to sleep here." Kagome mumbled.

Miroku nodded and walked her into the room, lying her down on the bed. Miroku, Myoga, and Sango said good night and left Kagome alone.

Kagome sat up, looking around his room. She was alone again. She scanned the walls and floor, trying to remember Inuyasha, trying to get rid the sense of loneliness. She stopped as she saw a letter.

Cautious, she lowered her hand and picked it up. Inuyasha's handwriting.

_'Dear Kagome, _

_I've left for the war. I know you didn't want me to go, __but I'm doing this so we can have a future, a safe future. You're probably mad at me because I let you sleep. But I thought it would be easier on you. I want you to know that I love you, I'll be back soon, and when I do get back we can start our life together. So stop worrying so much about me. Stress isn't good. Causes it wrinkles and gray hair. So cheer up and enjoy life. I'll be back soon. _

_Love you, Inuyasha.' _

Kagome looked at the letter, mad. How could he be joking about this? It was like he didn't care that she was suffer if all he had to say was stress causes wrinkles. Mad she started to crumple up the paper, but stopped before she did any real damage.

She knew that he was only trying to make things less real. Kagome shook her head, feeling the familiar sting of tears.

She laid the letter down on the stand next to his bed and laid down, wrapping his blankets around her.

She laid; eyes open, in the dark for hours, trying to fall asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since Inuyasha left…no, just a couple of hours…no, no, a couple of days. Kagome shook her head, not knowing how long it had been. All she remembered was laying in bed. She hadn't moved in…in what seemed like years.

She couldn't move. She couldn't feel anything. She could only remember, remember him. And she was forced to wonder if he was still alive, or if he was dead, or if he was dying right now.

Kagome heard a far away knock on the door. Sango? Yeah, Sango, she had been to see Kagome a lot since Inuyasha left. Sango always wanted…something.

Sango slipped into the dark room, seeing the curtains covering the window.

"Kagome?" Sango said, moving over to the side of the bed, sitting on the edge, moving Kagome's hair out of her eyes. "Kagome you have to eat something. You haven't eaten a thing since Inuyasha left two days ago. You can't starve yourself."

Kagome stared at the white pillow, lost in her trance.

"Kagome? Listen to me. Inuyasha wouldn't want this. Inuyasha wants you to be healthy and happy."

Kagome blinked.

"Kagome? Listen to me!"

Kagome blinked again.

Sango sighed, feeling useless. Kagome, her best friend, was laying her, needing help, and she couldn't help her.

"The maids will bring your food up later. I'll be back to help you eat." Sango said, defeated.

She knew what she had to do to help Kagome.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango sighed, looking down at the letter. "Messenger?" she called, looking up from the letter.

The messenger stepped out of the doorway, where he was waiting as Sango wrote the letter, and stepped in front of the desk she was sitting at.

"Is it ready?" he asked, bowing down.

"Yes. And remember, this letter must be delivered as quickly as possible. So don't and give this only to Inuyasha."

The messenger nodded, took the letter, and was out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The messenger rode as fast as his horse could go, not resting for breaks.

Inuyasha had a two day head start, meaning that he had a lot of ground to cover, but if he didn't take breaks like he knew the troops had, then he should be able to reach them by night fall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sighed, looking at the other side of his tent. Two days of traveling and they had only just barely got out of the Western territory.

It would take at least another five days to reach the border of the East, and then the war itself will start.

Standing up, he walked outside and walked towards his brother's. Sesshomaru had been a lot of help, and Inuyasha found that when in doubt, Sesshomaru had the answer.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned around, and was surprised to see a wolf demon on horse, riding towards him, waving a letter in his hands.

"Yeah?"

"I…have a…letter…from Miss…Sango. She says…it's urgent." The messenger said, out of breath, handing the letter to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took the letter quickly, ordered the man to wait, and went back to his tent.

_'Dear Inuyasha, _

_I hope you are well. I know you are wondering why I have written to you, saying it's urgent. Well, it's Kagome. She's depressed, of course, but she hasn't eaten anything or moved from your __bed since you've left. I was afraid if I waited to long, by the time the letter had gotten to you, it would have been to late. I've tried everything I could think of. Miroku and Myoga are out of ideas too. She needs your help Inuyasha. Be careful out there and reply soon. _

_Your lovely friend, Sango.' _

Inuyasha felt his heart stop. She wasn't eating? She wasn't moving?

Inuyasha shook his head, grabbed a piece of paper and wrote back.

As soon as he was done with his letters he gave them back to the now rested messengers, and ordered him not to stop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango smiled as the messenger came back the next day, looking like a mess, but holding two letters in his hands.

"Here you go Miss."

Sango nodded, took the letters, and went to her room. On one letter her name was written, and on the other was Kagome's.

Opening hers she read the letter, and couldn't help but smile.

_'Sango, _

_Force the fork down her throat if you have to. She has to eat. How could you, Miroku, or Myoga, not come up with that? I always knew Myoga wasn't too bright, and Miroku had the brain of a goldfish, but you? I expected much more from you. Give Kagome my letter and if that doesn't work then start shoving. Things are fine here. Your dad is fine too, and he sends his love. _

_Your irritated friend, Inuyasha' _

Sango looked down at the other letter and smiled. She picked it up and went straight to Kagome's room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome, you have a letter from Inuyasha." Sango said, as soon as she walked into the dark room.

Inuyasha? Kagome blinked a few times, trying to clear her messed up head. Inuyasha?

"Here, I'll leave it here. I'll be back soon." Sango said, placing the letter beside Kagome's head and walking out, heading to the kitchens to bring Kagome food.

Kagome looked at the letter oddly. She had been lying there, unmoving, for days…months…maybe years.

Slowly, she raised her hands and picked up the letter.

_'Kagome, _

_What the hell are you doing? Not eating? How do you expect me to fight Naraku when I'm sitting here worried about you? Eat damn it! Don't make me shove the fork down your throat. Why are you doing this to yourself? Kagome you have to keep living life. Don't just stop because I'm not there anymore. Because I'll be back. And when I do get back I want you healthy and happy. So don't scare me anymore, eat, and live. Please? I love you with all my heart. _

_Love, Inuyasha.' _

She was distracting him? He needed to focus and she was distracting him?

Kagome looked down at her hands, disgusted. She was only making things harder for him. She was a distraction. That's all she ever was. A distraction. How could he love her?

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up and saw Sango walking into the room with a bowl of soup in her hands.

"I had the cook make it for you. It's vegetable soup, your favorite."

Kagome looked back down at the letter, nodded, and watched as Sango smiled. Sango sat beside Kagome, helped her use the spoon, and eat.

When the bowl was empty Sango smiled, gave Kagome a hug, and got up, ready to leave. But Kagome stopped her.

"Sango?" Sango looked around, surprised that Kagome was speaking.

Her voice was cracking a bit, but she was talking. Looking down at the letter she re-read it, knowing Sango would wait.

"If…you're not busy tomorrow. I was wondering if you would like to…sit in here with me. You know, to hang out and stuff."

Sango smiled brighter and felt tears sting her eyes. "I would love too." She said.

Kagome nodded and watched as Sango left.

Inuyasha wanted her happy, and Sango could help he be happy again. Hopefully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha slept silently, finally falling asleep, when he heard metal clashing with metal and yelling.

He woke up with a start and stuck his head out of his tent. A surprise attack.

Inuyasha looked as Naraku's demons ran through their camp, slashing anything they could. By the looks of it, this was all Naraku's men.

Inuyasha growled, realizing that Naraku thought that they were so weak that he didn't need a real battle, he could take them out now.

Grabbing his sword he ran out, slashing all of Naraku's demons he could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango and Kagome sat quietly, enjoying each other's presence.

Neither had really said a word, but they didn't have to. They were both worried about everyone in the war, and they were both suffering on the inside.

Both were lying on the bed, their backs laying against the backboard. Kagome had her head laying on Sango's shoulder and Sango had her head on Kagome's head.

Though neither said a word, both knew that something wasn't right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha growled, running his sword through a demon.

He spared a second to look up at the sky. The battle had been going on for hours, and they were doing better then when it started.

A lot of his men had been slaughtered during the night, but as the sun rose so did their chances of winning. Inuyasha was rather surprised.

After all these years of planning, Naraku was about to lose it with one mistake. He might be able to go home to Kagome in a week or two, after everything else was settled, instead of the years that were planned for the battle.

The thought made him happier.

He turned his attention back to the battle and started attacking another demon.

Hours went by with nothing but killing and Inuyasha was starting to get tired.

Each side started out with hundred of thousands of soldiers, and now there were only about a sixity thousand men on both side. But they're side had the advantage.

Sesshomaru, Koga, and Bankoustu were tired of the battle, and were killing about ten demons with one swipe of their swords.

Inuyasha frowned, he was still only slaying two demons with his sword at a time, but the demons that came after him were huge and hard to hit.

He looked over at his brother and saw eight demons go down. His eyes roamed the battlefield again and he saw that Koga and Bankoustu were fighting Naraku, and Sesshomaru was on his way towards them.

Turning his attention back on the demons that were lunging at him he wished that he could go help them out. But he knew that he had to stay here and take out as many of the demons as he could.

He knew that things right now were looking good, but things were going to get a lot worse before they got a lot better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a two weeks since Inuyasha had left and Kagome was doing better.

She was often daydreaming and at night Sango heard her crying, but during the day she was eating again, and she talked more. She still didn't leave Inuyasha's room, but she wasn't just lying in bed anymore.

When Sango walked into the room Kagome was sitting on the window seat, looking out at the sparkling ground below.

"It's beautiful outside." Sango said, gaining Kagome's attention.

"Yeah," she whispered, giving it one more look before focusing her attention on Sango. "Any news?"

Sango shook her head sadly.

Kagome nodded, disappointed. She hadn't heard from Inuyasha in weeks, or anyone. What if they were all…

Kagome shook her head, refusing to think the worst. They were all alive until proven dead.

"How's Miroku?" Kagome asked.

Miroku spent most of his time talking to the guards, making sure everyone knew the emergency get-away plan, just in case, and finalizing everything.

"Good. He's been over-working himself though."

Kagome nodded, smiling. "He wants to make sure that you get out of here alive."

Sango's cheeks burned red at the way Kagome said it, making her shake her head. "No, he wants us to get out alive."

"Well, he wants be alive too because we're so close, but he really wants you to live."

Kagome smiled wider as Sango's face turned the color of a tomato. "He likes you Sango. Like-likes you. Some would even call it love."

"Don't be silly!" Sango said, finding the ground very interesting.

"It's true." Kagome said, looking out the window, giving Sango plenty of time to contemplate what she said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle had been going on for weeks. Each side was down a considerable amount of men, and nothing was getting easier.

Koga and Bankoustu were injured, leaving only Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to fight. Koga broke his leg, ribs, and arm. Bankoustu broke both his arms and his ankle.

At night, you could only wish for a couple hours of sleep, then it was back to fighting. The battle had continued, non-stop, for two weeks.

Everyone was tired from lack of sleep, and hungry from lack of a proper meal, and things were looking bad. The demons that were left were the strong ones, and killing them was hard.

Sometimes they were lucky to kill anyone in one day, after hours and hours of fighting. But Naraku was having the same luck, finding it almost impossible to raise his chances of winning.

But as it stood, he was winning. Without Koga and Bankoustu, Inuyasha's side was immensely weakened. Inuyasha drove his sword forward, just barely hitting the demon he was fighting.

He watched as the demon hissed and throw a poisonous dagger. Inuyasha dodged it the best he could but it still got him in the side.

Hissing he brought his arms to his side, clutching his wound. He felt his legs go out as the poison spread quickly throughout his body.

He opened his eyes and saw the demon standing in front of him, a deadly smirk on his face.

Inuyasha tried to move his body, but found that he couldn't. _'Kagome. Kagome I'm so sorry.' _He thought, closing his eyes as the demon brought his sword down, aiming it right at Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two months since everyone left and Kagome hadn't heard a word from anyone until today.

Myoga received a letter by Sesshomaru, saying that they had won the war and they would be home in a couple of days.

Myoga had been thrilled that they had won the battle so quickly, as had Miroku, but Sango and Kagome were more worried then ever.

Sesshomaru hadn't said whether Inuyasha or Bankoustu had died and they hadn't heard from either.

Kagome sat quietly, looking out the window. He had to be alive. Sesshomaru would have told her if he wasn't.

Or maybe he wanted to tell her in person. Sesshomaru wouldn't tell her something like that through a letter.

Kagome felt her insides grow cold. Sango had helped her through her time without Inuyasha but if Inuyasha were dead then she wouldn't know what to do. She would feel empty again, alone, incomplete.

Kagome shuddered at picturing a world without Inuyasha. She couldn't imagine it. She couldn't live without him.

_'__If he's…then you'll start over. You'll say goodbye to life as you know it and start over.' _Kagome thought, nodding, agreeing with herself.

_'__But…life a new life means no Inuyasha…and I can't live a life without him…even if he isn't here to live it with me…' _Kagome shook her head, feeling the familiar sensation of tears. Inuyasha wasn't dead. Period.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed, looking out the window. She had been sitting there, watching, waiting, for two days. She sighed, closing her eyes.

Her head slowly moved forward, pressing her forehead against the glass of the window, jolting Kagome awake.

Blinking her eyes she looked out the window again. Nothing. Sighing she pressed her back against the wall, closing her eyes, preparing to take a nap.

Taking one more look outside the window before sleeping she fell off the seat.

Getting up as soon as she could she looked out the window. They were here!

She ran across the room, out the door, and through the castle. So many memories came flooding back, memories of her running through this castle, and that only made her run faster.

As soon as she got outside she saw Sango and Miroku waiting, out of breath too. Looking up she saw Sesshomaru up front, not a scratch on him.

Kagome smiled, relieved that he didn't get hurt.

Then came Koga, his arm in a sling. Kagome smiled, glad that he was alive too, despite everything.

Then Bankoustu. He had on arm in a sling and his ankle was wrapped up pretty good. Kagome heard Sango gasp, in horror as she saw her father hurt, and in pleasure, glad to see he made it back.

Kagome looked, hoping swelling with in her heart. Finally, over the horizon, Inuyasha came, his stomach bandaged.

Kagome raced toward him, not even realizing that she was moving. Inuyasha jumped off the horse and ran towards her too, smiling.

Kagome was ok. A bit pale, but ok.

He wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could when he got to her.

"You're ok! I thought…because I didn't hear from you…and…you're ok!"

Inuyasha smiled. "I love you so much Kagome!"

"I love you too!" Kagome cried, tears of joy springing from her eyes.

He came back! But why was she so surprised? He always came when she called.

"I'm so glad you're ok! Now we can start our lives together. Now you're safe. Now everything's ok!"

Inuyasha smiled.

Ok? That didn't seem like a bad word anymore. No, it seemed like the best word he had ever heard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy Valentine's Day! I really hope you guys liked this. I killed myself working on it over the past two days. Now honestly, did you really think Inuyasha was dead? Well, if you did, I could never kill Inuyasha. I mean, I had a hard time killing Inutashio. Sorry, I kind of rushed the battle, but I didn't want to focus too much on it. The story was about Inuyasha and Kagome's love, and I wanted that to be what you thought about throughout the story. I hope you guys liked this. And I hope you had a great Valentine's Day! Read and Review! Till Next Time…


End file.
